Aikatsu! Pretty Cure
Summary Ichigo comes back from America, nobody knows why, though non of them suspect what her real resons for coming home were. Rating may change. Transcript "I know Parfait, I have to look for the other Precure, I just don't know where to look, do you have any suggestions?" The girl with the long pink hair, wearing bunny ears said to a little pink bear with angel wings. "Maybe going back home would help-fayera?" The little thing shrugged her shoulders. oooOOO000OOOooo "Just ignore them." Ran grabs for the remote and turns off the TV. "But if I fail, Headmistress Orihime will…" Aoi tooled down at her lap, Kaede, Sakura and Yurika looked at her, not realy knowing what to do. "Big News! Big news! Big news! Big News!" The door to the room slammed open. "This is Super Big!" "What happened, Otome?" Aoi asked as all the girls, except Ran got up from their seated positions, being Ran was already standing. "I saw! I Saw!" She ran towards the five other girls with her arms out in airplane mode. "What? Did you see a Constellation Appeal?" Ran asked. "Nope!" Otome then turned back towards the door, a huge grin on her face. "It's me!" Someone walks through the door; five faces have shocked expressions, Otome just smiles. "I'm home girls! Did you miss me?" Ichigo gives them all a smile, her arms go up to from a Y. "I- Ichigo?" Neither Ran nor Aoi were expecting her, they both smiled and ran towards Ichigo as she ran towards them in a group hug. "Welcome back!" "Welcome Home!" Bothe the brunette and the blue haired girls were excited. "I'm home!" Ichigo was just as excited. "When did you get back?" Aoi smiled and asked her friend. "I came back just now!" Ichigo grinned back. "Now?" Ran's eyes went wide. "It's been so long, but it's like you were never gone!" Aoi states. "It feels like I just say you last week!" Ran says. "Yeah!" Ichigo squeezes her eyes and smiles. "Ichigo-sama…" Sakura blushes. "Showing up unannounced is bad for my heart!" Yurika folds her arms and turns her head to the side. Kaede turns to Otome. "Otome, aren't you going to glomp Ichigo?" "I'm fine. I was the one who discovered Ichigo-tan, so…" She closes her eyes remembering something. "I've hugged her plenty already!" "Saying you 'discovered' her makes it sound like you found a corpse or something." Yurika had turned away from Otome who was emitting hearts. There was a knock at the door. "Kiriya-san, you're on in five." A random guy had opened the door. "Okay." "Aoi, I'll be cheering for you!" Ichigo got excited, Aoi nodded her head once, but her expression held a little panic and Ichigo noticed. "Aahh! It's Hosimiya Ichigo-chan!" Being the door had been left open and Kii and Seira had happened to walk by, so of course Kii was going to say something, while pointing at Ichigo. "Oh!" Her hand went to her mouth. "Hoshimiya Ichigo? Weren't you in America?" Seira looked confused. "I'm pretty sure she was, but what what what if…" Kii leaned into Seira, her hand in front of her face. "What if she came back for the face-off concert?" Kii put her hands on the side of her head and shook it back and forth. "That would be bad bad bad! Ichigo-chan is an amazing idol who used a special Appeal in her very first concert!" Her arms started to flap up and down really fast. "Heh." Seira then walked into the room towards Ichigo. "Seira?" Kii poked her head father into the room. "Hoshimiya Ichigo. If your do, then I'm re." Seira was about to say more but Ichigo tackled her in a hug. "You're Otoshiro Seira-chan, right? Nice to meet you!" Seira was not expecting this. "So American…" She smiled despite it, Ichigo let up from the hug. "I heard about your performance yesterday on the news. That new appeal you did was called a Constellation Appeal, right? You were so Cool!" Ichigo looked very pleased with herself. "Do you think you could do a constellation appeal?" Seira asked wanting to compete against her. Ichigo thought a moment. "Yeah, probably." She said brightly. Everyone was shocked by her answer. "Seriously?" Ran asked. "That's pretty bold." Yurika stated. "Love you!" Otome "I'd love to see you try. It's not as easy as you think." Seira counted back. "Kii, lend her a Constellation Dress." "But…" "Just do it." Kii jumped a little. "Fine." She winks one eye as she reaches into her bag, and walks over to Ichigo. "I'm Saegusa Kii, Seira's producer. " "Let's get along!" Ichigo smiles. "Yeah." Kii nods and passes Ichigo the chord, Ichigo takes them and looks at them. "A Constellation Appeal is an appeal you can only perform when you're wearing a Constellation dress." "This Saegusa Kii girl…" Ran whispers to Aoi. "She's really going to explain everything again…" Aoi finishes Ran's sentence. "But, But, But!" Kii waves her hands up and down in Ichigo's face. "Just because you're wearing a Constellation Dress doesn't mean you'll be able to do the appeal." Now Kii looked like a professor giving her students a lesson. "You can only do the appeal after you max out the audience's voltage meter." Her hands went to her hips. "Oh, Cool!" Ichigo leans forward, her eyes sparkly, she then turns to Aoi. "Hey Aoi! Can I try it?" Aoi startles. "But…" Her eyes are down cast. "Oh, Sorry." Ichigo then turns back towards Seira. "Today won't work. Maybe next time." "Go ahead." Aoi looks determined at her friend. "Oh." Ichigo turns back towards Aoi. "I'll let you do the Concert." She shakes her head. "No, I'm asking you to do it!" "Aoi?" Ran looked at the blue haired girl. "I know you can do it! I know you will do it!" Ichigo smiled at her friend. oooOOO000OOOooo "It's been so long since I felt like this. I don't know if I'll be able to do a constellation Appeal, but I'll Aikatsu with all my strength!" Ichigo stood in front of the Aikatsu device, borrowed cards in hand. "Ichigo, don't get carried away-fayera! Remember why you're here-fayera!" A little voice came from nowhere. "Hai, Hai. Don't worry I have a plan!" She winked and then put each card into their respective slot. She go worried that for some reason the device was not reacting, she looked around to see if anyone was around. "They said you would be coming soon, just my luck that I found you quite easily!" She turned and behind her was a girl dressed in what looked like Mizuki's stage dress in black and purple, her hair black with purple tints was down and long, her tiara was of pure black diamonds, her eyes a very pale purple, she also had a headset and mask of black and purple. A black rabbit was sitting on her shoulder, a crescent moon charm around his neck attached to a pale purple ribbon and dark purple spades on his cheeks. "She doesn't look like much-dia." His hands where folded in front of him and glared at the blonde. "She is a formable enemy; do not let looks deceive you, Diamond." The rabbit just shook his head. "Ichigo aren't you going to transform?" The dark haired girl smirked, in a regal way. "Who are you and how do you know my name!" Ichigo pulled out her own microphone head set. "I am Dark Moonbeam, and how I know your name is unimportant, but think about it for a minute, you are an idol." Her words hung in the air. Ichigo couldn't help but feel a familiarity to this girl but she could not place it. "Parfiat!" Ichigo shouted, suddenly the necklace from around her neck that had a strawberry charm on it changed into a creature that looked an awful lot like Angely Bear. "Idol Pin, Strawberry Parfait-fayera!" The bear did a little dance as a strawberry shaped button seemed to float in the air, Ichigo grabbed the headset and put it on and she yelled. "Idol Strawberry Rainbow, Stage On!" She grabbed the Idol Pin and put it into the right side of the headset. Three cards, they look like aikatsu cards appeared in her hand. A red curtained box appears next, she puts each card in its slot, she then takes the Pin and puts it in its spot on the dressing box, the curtains open and she steps through very much like she was at an audition. Her western outfit changed into sparkles covering her entire body, she ran at the first card. At the first card she got her top, which looked a lot like her pink stage except that there was a strawberry in the center of the bow as well as being a little bigger. Also the coloring was a little different. At the Second Card she got the skirt, also similar but it has a big pink bow in the back and there was not patterning on the top, and it had yellow trim. The Shoes and mask came from the third card. The shoes were also very similar but for the fact that they had strawberries in the bows, the mask was just a pink masquerade style. Her hair grew long and turned pink and looped itself once on each side of her head at the nape of the neck, and the rest dangled in six strands (It sort of looks like a combination of Princess fireball's hair from Sailor Moon and Cure Beauty from Smile, but with it being pink, and three bunches of hair coming off each loop and no headdress.) White bunny ears and Strawberry earrings complete the look. "The sunlight of an idol, Cure Strawberry!" She posed and landed on her feet, she then glared at the other girl. Moonbeam smirked at Strawberry and grabbed a wand with a crescent moon on the top seemingly out of thin air she then floated around in a circle forming a dark triangle of energy around her. "Tristar Beam!" Three beams of energy shot out at Strawberry, but she ducked out of the way at the last minute. She then ran at Moonbeam intending to punch her, but Moonbeam kicks her in the gut first, causing Strawberry to be launched across the room. She got up wincing a bit. "You pack quite a kick, do you dance?" Strawberry ran and then jumped into the air, landing right behind the dark haired girl. Moon beam turned inhumanly fast to face the pink haired girl; they then ended up in a heated battle, neither one gaining the upper hand. They back up from each other and started to circle each other. Strawberry decided to end this. "Strawberry Rice Scoop!" the idol pin floated from her headset to her hands and became a pink rice scoop with white bow and a Red strawberry in the center of the bow. "Strawberry Masquerade Surprise!" A giant strawberry comes out of the top portion of the rice scoop and enlarges to at least ten times its size; she then holds the scoop like a microphone with her right hand and points at the Dark haired girl with the left and the strawberry almost collides with Moonbeam. "You are good, until next time!" She disappears in a puff of black and purple smoke, everything that had been damaged in their fight was suddenly back to the way it was before their fight, Strawberry let go of the transformation before anyone could see her, she then reapplied the cards in the Aikatsu device, this time they activated the way they were supposed to. oooOOO000OOOooo Ichigo walks onto the stage in a very cute purple and black outfit of swing Rock brand, with cute little cat ears. Rock music starts to play; Ichigo starts to sing, almost immediately her idol aura appears. English Translation Come on! Let's go to the shining future Look on, also bring your dreams With a pocket of clasped courage I run down the street As a wind flutters my white shirts I can fly everywhere Come on! Let's go to the shining future Look on, also bring your dreams Sometimes we're crybaby-clouds But the Sun always laugh off Even we're friend but at times we're rivals We must fight properly! Idol Activities Go Go let's go Towards our goal As I see you when I'm continue on running I can fight oooOOO000OOOooo "Face-off Concert. Dream Academy's Otoshiro Seira, who performed on the first day. And Starlight Academy's Hoshimiya Ichigo, who performed today. They did the unimaginable and both successfully performed Constellation Appeals. Now, it's time to announce the results. Who was able to electrify the audience more? The result of the face-off concert was…" The announcer paused for effect, the bar measured equal. "A draw!" Both Ichigo and Seira turn towards the screen, matching shocked expressions on their faces. Seira the turned to Ichigo, and Ichigo turned towards Seira and smiles and giggles. oooOOO000OOOooo A TV is on in a dark room, where both Headmistress Tiara of Dream Academy and Mizuki both sit. "Hosimiya Ichigo. She's quite the girl." Tiara states, not really to anyone. Mizuki's eyes widen. oooOOO000OOOooo "Welcome back, Hoshimya." Orihime greeted as Ichigo stepped into the room. "Headmistress Orihime!" Ichigo ran up to greet her. "Splendid performance! You managed to do a Constellation Appeal right after stepping off the plane." She smiled at her student, meaning more than she said. "Thank you very much." She bowed towards Orihime, she then straitens up. "I might just have gotten lucky, though." She giggles as her right hand goes up behind her head. "Even if it was luck," Ichigo looks at the Headmistress. "You've given me hope." Her hand is over her heart. "Hope for Starlight Academy's Future." "oh." "Hoshimiya, you're coming back to Starlight Academy, right?" Orihime askes. "Yep!" "Then… here." She hands Ichigo a phone. "What is this?" Ichigo takes the object. "It's an Aikatsu Phone updated to use the latest technology. It's called the Aikatsu Phone Smart." "Wow!" Ichigo brought it closer to her face. "And because you performed a Constellation Appeal, you'll receive a Constellation Mark." Ichigo looked at her new phone as a Scopio Mark graced her screen. "Yay!" "Let's continue our passionate idol activities tomorrow as well!" "Okay!" oooOOO000OOOooo "Hoshimiya Ichigo." Seira called as Ichigo and her friends walked out of the building. "So you did manage to perform the constellation appeal." Kii peaked out from behind the wall. "It just happened." Ichigo started to get embarrassed. "I still won't lose to you. If you're do, then I'm re. If you're re, then I'm mi. I'll always be one step ahead of you. No matter how high you climb." Seira finally got her whole speech out if front of Ichigo. "That won't stop me from climbing! As long as I keep moving forward, there's going to be food moving towards me!" Ichigo counted right back. "Why is this about food?" Ran wondered out loud. "My food is moving forward too! My food's pasta by the way." Seira counted right back at Ichigo. "A comeback!" Aoi was shocked, nobody usually had a comeback to any of the strange things Ichigo said. "She's tough." Ran couldn't believe it either."Otoshiro Seira…" "Oh?" Ichigo looked exstatic."I'll see you later then, Seira-chan!" Ichigo she waved as she started to walk away Aoi and Ran behind her. "Okay. Bring it on!" "Haba naissu ne!" Ichigo said confusing everyone, Kii went straight for her phone and explained it to Seira, being that in America that could be mistaken as Have a Nice Day. oooOOO000OOOooo "By the way, why did you decide to come back?" Kaede asked as they were all sitting in Mizuki's old place, being that Otome was currently living there being she was the starlight queen, renaming it Otome Manor. "Was it something important?" Even though Ichigo really wanted to tell her friends she could not, because it was an important reason to come back. "Not really." She shook her head. "America was really fun. But after a year, I started to think it was time for me to go home." In the middle of the sentence she bit into a cookie. "Spur of the moment!" Otome looked like she was about to burst. "Otome totally understands!" She was swinging her head from side to side. "It's like something PowaPuri would do." Sakura says. "What kind of Aikatsu did you do in America?" Otome asks. "I really want to know." Ran pitched in as everyone leaned in closer to Ichigo. "Instead of attending a school, I went around doing whatever things I could find. I joined a gospel choir at a church for a while, and I also entered some street dancing competitions. " "So you were like a warrior roaming the countryside!" Sakura exclaimed. "Maybe!" Ichigo giggled, that was exactly what she was doing. "What else did you do?" Yurika could smell a secret, and hope Ichigo would spill. "Let's see…I sold seaweed Bentos in Manhattan…and cleaned the Statue of Liberty!" Aoi started to giggle, she was right, Ichigo had been cleaning the statue of liberty! "I did all sorts of training. And also made a new best friend. His name is Thomas." "A-a boy?!" Ran was rather surprised. "He is an Orca!" Ichigo giggled. "An Orca?" Aoi said surprised. "Yeah, things happened." Ichigo said. "Love you!" Otome went into some sort of dream state. "How many things have to happen for you to make friends with an Orca?" Ran was leaning on her arm, which was propped on the table. "So did you learn to speak English?" Sakura asked. "Hhmm, I made do somehow!" She smiled and giggled. oooOOO000OOOooo The three girls Ichigo, Aoi and Ran left Otome's manor, they made sure that the girls who had fallen asleep where covered in blankets so that they would not get cold. "It was fun hearing about your travels." Aoi said as the where walking to their rooms. "The're still a lot of stories I haven't told you." Ichigo said' "And I'm sure each and every one of them will be unbelievable." Ran gave a sideways look to her friend. A good ways down the path Ichigo stopped and turned back towards the Manor, the other two not noticing at first came and stood next to her. "I wonder what Mizuki-san's doing these days." Ichigo said with a bit of sadness. "When she left Starlight academy, Mizuki-san announced that she'd be halting all her idol activities." Aoi looked at the manor. "No one knows what she's up to nowadays." Ran was also looking at the Manor. "But my admiration for her hasn't changed. I want to stand on stage with her again someday." "Me too." Both Ran and Aoi agreed with Ichigo. Category:Fanseries Category:Series Category:Crossovers